


Burning Tears

by Midfyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance (Probably), Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Trying to stay IC, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midfyre/pseuds/Midfyre
Summary: When Class 1-A don't know each other, and Monokuma puts them in a predicament that none of the could expect, the question stands, "Can they all survive, or will there sacrifice to be made?""Look back and please, remember me. Always."





	1. Look

**Author's Note:**

> As an author's note, I would like to make three things clear:  
> 1) I am not sorry for what happens to each character.  
> 2) Currently, its still a work in progress, so things I planned originally, if not posted yet or alluded to, will change.  
> 3) Finally, enjoy your stay.
> 
> Prologue to Act 1 Begin

 

Izuku Midoryia was having another bad day at school.

 

It was bad enough that the All Might alarm clock’s battery was broken, meaning he woke up 30 minutes after his supposed wake-up time. He didn’t want any more problems, but the entire day seemed just to be laughing at how unlucky he is to be like this. He somehow left his bento box at home, which Izuku made the excuse in his head that he was rushing out. Then, his teacher decided to pull a pop quiz on the entire class with the excuse that she “wanted to make sure that everyone was learning the subject.”

 

He was sure that the teacher wanted to continue his miserable day, although he did well on the test.

 

But going from class to class that day was basically a gantlet of the torture devices used in hell. Izuku couldn’t walk down the hallway without being tripped four times, get “accidentally” shoved into a wall three times, get called quirkless loser twice, and nearly getting his phone stolen because people claimed that quirkless people didn’t need it in this world. All that Izuku wanted that day was to simply have a quirk, and today only perpetuated that false dream.

 

“Why don’t you just kill yourself?”

 

 _Oh yeah_ , Izuku told himself,  _don’t listen to them, they only want to bring you down to their level_. But he was not sure why everyone bullied him just because of being quirkless. Running into Bakugo didn’t make things any better.

 

“Deku!” Bakugo snarled at him, pinning Izuku to the hallway wall as onlookers passed, either ignoring them as it was a usual occurrence or making jeers at the pathetic “Deku” and coagulated around the action, forming a circle.

 

“Hi Kacha…” Izuku meekly said, trying to get out of the situation before getting blasted in the stomach. with an explosion. He fell to the ground smelling burnt uniform and coughing up his breakfast. A teacher walked by and took a glance at the middle of the crowd of students.  _Please for once, let someone help_ , he thought to himself, but it was a fitful dream. The teacher just shook her head and moved on.

 

Although luckily, Bakugo didn’t feel like pushing the situation any further. He just shoved his hands into his pockets and shoved the crowd aside to get to his next class as if nothing just happened. Izuku dusted himself off, faked a smile to the crowd of kids who were now dispersing, and went to his next class. This was an act he memorized to heart.

 

When he got to homeroom, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. Bakugo was napping on his desk, and everyone in the school knew how hard it was to wake the explosive monster up. Izuku stealthy slipped past his desk and got to his own seat.  _I should take a nap as well_ , he thought to himself,  _maybe the day will be better if I just close my eyes for a bit, it's not like class will start within the next few seconds_. The last things Izuku saw before he drifted into a deep sleep was the markings that told him he should kill himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Man, I slept for way too long_ , Izuku thought to himself, as he took his head off his desk. It was awfully quiet for a middle school class in his opinion,  _too quiet_. His eyes were blurry from sleepiness, so all he could see was a clean, brown desk in front of him.

 

 _Clean? Brown? It doesn’t smell like old vomit, but harsh cleaning chemicals? Probably just me imagining things_.  _My desk is never this clean_. There was always some sort of amazing writing mark or art that he had to clean off his desk.  _Maybe someone cleaned it._

 

He heard another groan in front of him. Izuku, gaining some form of a vision now, saw the back of Bakugo’s head.  _He was probably sleeping too_ , he pondered,  _the whole class is sleeping_. He took a glance to the left of him. Only a wall to be seen: a grey wall with no windows, rather than the pastel yellow wallpaper and cracked glass windows. He was still to tired to see anything suspicious and looked to his right. Only to find a boy who he never met groggily getting out of the same stupor Izuku was in and looking at him in the process.

 

They both blinked at each other.  _Who is this person?_

 

Both teens looked at each other, then at everyone around them after that. The twenty kids in the classroom looked mimicked their actions as well, all waking up from the same position at the same time with their facial expressions looking like hangover college students to office workers who is high on drugs and drank black coffee.

 

Where there might be panic and chatter all over the place was instead silence and confusion. The strangers looked at each other with looks of recognition as if they were grabbing on something in their minds, but then was replaced with a look of oddness, as if they remembered something, but them forgot.  Izuku looked at a girl with short brown hair and he opened his mouth to say something that might had to do anything with her, but just as that thought appeared, only an empty void opened in his mind, eating away at any sort of thoughts about the newcomers around him. He could only guess how everyone else was thinking and feeling.

 

After a few seconds of tense silence, a boy with blue hair near the far-left hand corner of the class stood from his desk in a surprisingly delicate matter which contrasted his determined face. Everyone in the classroom looked at him.

 

“Are you guys new students at Soumei Junior High School?” he inquired, his hands waving all over the place as if he was a robot without elbows swatting flies away from him.

 

Another person stood on his desk, and Izuku immediately noticed that this boy was pitifully short and had purple balls instead of hair on his head. “Of course, we are. No, I highly doubt that any of us have the money to go to that nepotistic school of yours,” the boy sarcastically responded.

 

“Hey ball-head!” Izuku saw Bakugo stand up with imaginary explosives on his hands, since everyone was still getting out of their very, very long nap. “If you are the genius here, why don’t you tell us where we are. The only person I recognize here is this stupid quirkless Deku right behind my ass!”

 

All Izuku, or Deku as the angry classmate has introduced to their peers as, only put his head back into his desk and wished he could just sink down to get out of this dream he was in. He was expecting laughter and comments, but instead the comment was basically ignored about him being quirkless. Rather, Bakugo had the mirth of most of the strangers around him and the anger of the short brown hair girl.

 

“Hey! Don’t insult him like that!” the short brown hair girl yelled at Bakugo who was now actually causing explosions all over his hands like a mini firework show. The other people who haven’t partaken in the conversation begin to throw out questions to the wind without anyone bothering to answer each other’s questions.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Who are you guys?”

 

“I need to pee!”

 

“What in the world is going on?”

 

“Everyone. Calm. Down. Now.” The entire class looks to the back of the room to another girl with a black ponytail. One of the boys with yellow hair begins to open his mouth but then realizes that no one else is talking because she is holding a bo staff in one hand and a nail gun in the other. He takes a glance at the girl who takes the opportunity to wiggle her finger on the nail gun’s trigger, causing him to sit down in a hurry.

 

The girl looks around, puts down her weapons of mass destruction. “Sorry for being so rude,” she apologized, “but don’t you guys think that we can’t go around accusing each other and asking questions without knowing each other’s name.” The people in the class looked at each other in the eye, then at her as if giving her a silent agreement.

 

“So, to begin,” the girl said, “my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is creation as you seen with me creating a bo staff and nail gun.” The rest of her peers nodded in approval.

 

After Yaoyorzu sat down, another boy with gigantic lips and a stocky build said, “My name is Rikido Sato. My quirk is Sugar Rush. To be honest, I have no idea if this a dream or this is real and something weird happened.” Everyone nodded in approval.

 

A student with a weird looking mask went after Sato. “Mezo Shoji. My quirk is Dupli-arms, which is in short, I can create any body part with these tentacle thingies.”

 

Bakugo stood up from his desk, no longer fuming, and said, “Okay then, lets get this info dump over with you degenerates. My name is Katsuki Bakugo and my quirk is…” He looked at Izuku Midoryia, then used his quirk on him, sending him careening into the wall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but it didn’t. He decided to open his eyes and saw that he was wrapped in tape and a very long tongue, coming from the boy next to Izuku where he sat and the girl behind him respectively.

The boy next to him Izuku noticed had a weird looking haircut and weird looking elbows, like tape dispensers, “Hey Bakugo! Don’t be going around sending disabled Deku into the wall! It’s not like Tsuyu and I…”  

 

“Sero, don’t introduce me like that.” Tsuyu looked at the boy, now known as Sero. Her big eyes looked at Izuku, which rather than unnerving him, made in calmer. “Deku, sorry for the rudeness of Sero. Call me Tsu.” Both Sero and Tsu let go of him, letting him drop to the floor on his own two feet.

 

“Wait a second,” Izuku noted, “my name is not Deku, its Midoryia, and how am I disabled Sero and … Tsu?” He raised his arms to scratch his head in confusion but couldn’t. When he looked down to see his arms, he nearly fainted; both of his arms were wrapped from shoulder to wrist with gauze and straps that kept his arms in a bent state.  Despite this, Izuku tried to move his arms again, and almost succeeded, if purple balls didn’t magically attach themselves to him and ice basically encasing his body save for his head.

 

Izuku Midoryia tried to open his mouth to say a word to interject his own opinion but was once again cut off by the boy with waving hands. “Mineta, you can’t throw your sticky balls at random people just because you want to show off. Todoroki, you could’ve killed him! I do understand that you do want to prevent Midoryia from injuring himself any further.” He yelled at the two boys: Mineta, who was cowering in fear, and Todoroki, who had the same emotionless face he kept after he woke up.

 

“Sorry,” he heard Todoroki muttered as the ice-forming user melted the ice by extending his left arm.

 

The boy turned around to look at Izuku. “Sorry Izuku for this. Anyways, my name is Tenya Iida!” Iida bowed so quickly and sharply that people could have mistaken him for a robot.

 

“Wait a second,” a girl with pink skin from the front asked, “how did you exactly know both Mineta’s, Todoroki’s, and Izuku’s name? They haven’t got the chance to introduce themselves yet, other than you already knowing Izuku, by calling him by the wrong name.”

 

“I know how!” 48 eyes darted to the left corner of the room where they heard the response from but saw no one. After a few moments and carful looking, they saw a floating school uniform. “Hey! Don’t be rude to me, even if I am invisible. Toru Hagakure doesn’t help people who are rude to them.” Izuku didn’t know what to say to that.  _Err, what do I, or we, do?_

“Hagakure,” everyone’s attention turned the person who just spoke, a person with a bird looking head, “no one meant to cause offense, even if it’s weird to refer to oneself in third person. Can you please tell us how to find this secret?”

 

A shadowy looking thing came out of the bird-head person’s chest and began to cheerly say, “Hello there people! I am Dark Shadow, and this is Fumikage Tokoyami my…”

 

Tokoyami rudely interrupted his quirk’s speech. “Shut up, do you have any idea that is going on right now?”

 

“Nope”

 

“…”

 

“Okay then,” Hagakure began to say, “after all of these tangents we went on, the reason why Iida knows all of our names is that on those slabs of metal is simply look at the slabs of metal on your guys’ desk!” Ending it off with a giddy tone.

 

Everyone in the classroom looked at their desks and saw a small little rectangular metal slab with their name’s engraved on it.

 

“Mina Ashido,” the pink skin girl read from her nameplate. After a while, the slab in her hands began to be eaten away by acid.

 

“Ashido, why are you trying to melt the slab?” Izuku asks Ashido. All that Izuku could do was try not to shiver to death from his wet clothes and to simply stare at the metal slab that simply stated his name, “Izuku Midoryia.”:

 

“It’s vibrating!”

 

One of the girls with purple hair one of her ear jacks onto the metal on her own desk. “It is giving some sort of Morse code. For my slab it's saying ‘K-Y-O-K-A J-I-R-O. But why exactly? Probably won’t get my answers here in this dream.”

 

Ashido dropped her slab in surprise as the slab began to partically melt, with the metal being damaged save for the plate which had her name on it. All that she should respond to Jiro was, “My acid shouldn’t be this powerful…”

 

After that occurrence, despite Iida’s best attempt to put the class back into order, everyone in the class went on their own separate ways.  _Like how the conversations kept jumping from topic to topic. From introductions to Bakugo’s attack to the metal slabs to the attempt at melting a metal slab_ , Izuku thought to himself.

 

Izuku sat back into his seat, trying to piece together what is going on.  _Did I fall asleep into a nightmare_? He looked around. He saw a group of kids which included Yaoyorzu, Ashido, Tokoyami, and Iida walking around trying to find an exit point to this room. The rest, however, began to socialize, not talking about what is going on, but rather talk about themselves that the schools that they are going to. Izuku decided that the reason why was because it was either a way to avoid the truth of the matter or that they just think that it’s just one massive lucid dream.

 

But he was shattered from his thoughts when a red-haired boy tried to approach Bakugo.

 

“Hey!” the boy waved his arm to the obviously irate blond-haired boy.

 

“What do you want!” he retired back. Izuku noticed a flicker of fear and shame cross the red-haired boy’s face, but it was quickly replaced with his upbeat attitude he has before.

 

“Now now Bakugo. You can’t get angry at people if you don’t even know their names. My name is Kirishima Ejirou! Nice to meet ya!” The obsequious bright boy gave his hand to the explosive boy.

 

“Yeah yeah phony,” he shook hands with Kirishima. Izuku once again saw that look on the boy’s face.

 

Izuku, now mottled with boredom, thinking that if he just went back to sleep, this charade of madness might be over, and he could be back to his regular old life. But just as about he was going to fall asleep despite the noise, a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Deku?"

 

Instinctively, he leaned to the opposite side of where the voice came from, raising his hands in the process, a habit he learned all too well from Kachaan’s bullying. But unfortunately, he forgot that both of his arms were broken, meaning that his weight was slightly off, meaning that he promptly fell off his chair. To add on to his list of misery, he couldn’t exactly break the flaw.  _And on top of that, that voice was much lighter, and feminine?_

 

He closed his eyes for the impact. But rather than the feeling of himself hitting the floor with a thud, he felt the sense of weightlessness. When he opened his eyes, he was floating above his desk with a girl with brown hair standing below him with a worried face.  

 

“Oh! Sorry for keeping you up there.” She grabbed onto his leg and gently put him on the floor, “sorry if I didn’t tell you who I am yet. My name is Ochaco Uraraka.” After she said her lines, she looked at Izuku. But unfortunately, Izuku’s mind simply stopped working.  _How do I continue a conversation? It is not like I never held a conversation with anyone… I never a conversation with anyone, much less a girl…_

Uraraka looked at him in confusion. “What were just mumbling about just know?” When Izuku didn’t respond to that due to his mouth being clamped shut by his own fear, she continued the one-sided conversation on her own. “How is your name both Deku and Izuku Midoryia at the same time?”

 

This was a question he was all too used to. “Kacha… I mean Bakugo gave me the name Deku as I am quirkless.” He sank lower into his seat when he said the definition of his nickname, a habit that might cost him a potential friend. “It means I am useless, defenseless loser.”

 

Uraraka stepped in after he finished his statement. “Don’t tell yourself that!” she admonished him, slapping him in the face with only four of her fingers. She then softened her voice. “Deku does not mean that! It sounds like it means ‘You can do it!’ Right? Also, can I call you Deku?”

 

“Uhhhhhh,” Izuku didn’t know what to say to that, other than the fact that his spirits were lifted. His face turning into a shade of red like Kirishima’s hair would tell people otherwise. He thinks that Uraraka took that as a yes.

 

“Oi! Round Face! You can’t call Deku like that! I can only call him that name!” Both Izuku and Uraraka turned around to see Bakugo storm up to the duo with a vein bulging from his forehead.  _I don’t think I have ever seen Bakugo get so mad over a comment before_ , Izuku thought for himself before the screaming match between Uraraka and Bakugo jostled him from his opinions.

 

“Why you call him Deku! I created that nickname for him!”

 

“You give people any nickname you want! You call me Round Face and I can call him Deku!”

 

“I copyrighted that name!”

 

“Where are the papers McSplodey?”

 

Izuku slowly backed away from the altercation between his new friend and his old enemy, both with look poised to kill each other if needed. Uraraka already floated desks, chairs, and the slabs in her vicinity and had them floating above Bakugo. Bakugo in the meanwhile was sweating intensely, with the sweat beginning to become apparent on the palm of his hands. Izuku slowly backed up, instead of defusing the situation, he was trying to get out of the fight that might happen.

 

At least someone tried to deescalate the situation. But Izuku knew this keyword,  _trying doesn’t help. Especially if you try to get Bakugo to stop what he really wants to do._

 

“Hey know fellas. I know that you guys want to fight each other, but can’t you guys understand what’s going on outside your…” a yellow hair person tried to push himself in the middle to try to stop the argument, even though he was sweating and not looking into the eyes of Uraraka and Bakugo when he uttered his words, but he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He turns around to see the entire class looking at him, and asks them, “uhm, do you guys have a world for a small world, but not the word ‘small world?’”

 

Jiro rolls her eyes that the questioning person and with a smirk, says, “pathetic.”

 

“Don’t disparage Kamanari’s reputation if you only met him for around five minutes,” a smooth voice came from the opposite side of the commotion. The boy was leaned back onto his chair in a pose like he was relaxing and enjoying the scene. “The word you are looking for is microcosm.”

 

“Thanks Aoyama!”

 

Kamanari looks back to the angry duo of Uraraka and Bakugo and began to recant his speech once more. “So, I was saying, can’t you guys understand what’s going on outside your microcosm and focus on bigger matters at hand like…”

 

Izuku lost focus from the conversation as from the corner of his eye a giant person with a weird looking head waved at him urgently. The giant male said in sign language, “Get out of that palace and move somewhere else or you will be caught in crossfire! Also, my name is Koji Koda.”

 

Izuku mouthed back, “wait what?”

 

Koda signed back, “I am going to send Ojiro to get you. You know, the one with a tail. Also, don’t look at Bakugo, you will only make things worse.”

 

_Wait a second, was there some sort of secret conversation did I miss because I feel left out of something._

 

“You let go of their zero gravity and I swear to you that everyone else in this classroom will be scraping that loser and your remains off the fucking floor you cunt.”

 

“What did you just call me you conceited son of a bitch? I hope you like multiple head concussions to brain trauma to aneurysms!”

 

 _This got intense_ , Izuku thought, although somehow managed to keep his mouth shut from muttering to his death by nitro-glycerin explosions as he as slowly and inconspicuously was being dragged away by Ojiro to the back-right side corner of the room.

 

“Don’t do anything Midoryia,” Ojiro whispered to Izuku, “the situation will probably defuse because their threats are going nowhere. Like really, its intense enough, how can it get any worse?”

 

 “In five seconds, unless you apologize shitty head, I may have committed by first murder, and I won’t be sorry for it,” Uraraka threatened, putting her fingers together save for her pinkies.

 

“In five seconds, unless you and everyone else bows down to my superiority, everyone will die within one massive explosion and it will be all your fault you whore!” Bakugo replied. Izuku gulped, when people stop cursing each other out, he knew that only meant that the only options left was egging each other to fight.

“Uraraka! Bakugo! We do not need conflict in this classroom! We only know each other for 15 minutes!” Iida voiced as they tried to break the intense stare down Uraraka and Bakugo were having. Tsu, Kirishima, and Yaoyorzu were trying to do the exact same thing as Iida was doing but was proving to be just as ineffective if not only making the sitation even worse than it started.

 

Yet just as Izuku was dragged into the safety spot marked by Koji and Ojiro, the situation finally deescalated. “Finally,” Iida said, “now let’s clean up the mess you guys made over an argement and argue over much more important manners than naming rights.” Izuku looked at the general direction where the exchange happened to tell Iida that they were not arguing over that topic, only for the first two insults. But unfortunately, due to Izuku’s luck, he managed to look at Bakugo straight in the eye.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“DIE!” Bakugo screamed as they unleased his explosives in attempt to blast Izuku and Uraraka out of the face of the planet.

 

Uraraka in response, yelled out, “RELEASE!”

 

But just as the pandemonium started, the rest of the students used their quirks to restrain the two miscreants. Aoyama in a heartbeat unleased his navel lazer between the explosion and zero-gravity user, preventing them from enganing in physical combat. Koda, Hagakure, and Tsu went to work restraining Uraraka while Sero, Jiro, Mineta, and Todoroki had to restrain Bakugo due to him using his quirk indiscriminately.

 

“Let. Go. Of. Me.”

 

“LET GO OF ME YOU DAMMED ASSHOLES!”

 

When the sky began to rain desks and slabs of death, Momo simply created a shield to protect the people around her. Ojirou and Tokoyami swated the falling objects away while the rest stood aside, but all combat ready in preparation if all else failed.

 

 

“Bro! Attacking a disabled person is not cool! Didn’t we already tell you this like a few conversations ago?” Kirishima said, trying to ease the tension by patting his back.

 

“Jeez, I didn’t know you were into this stuff Bakugo,” Mineta japed, which caused him to get with a bo staff in the stomach.

 

“Its okay, I am used to it,” Izuku tried to explain, trying to wave his arms, but not before remembering that he couldn’t; his arms were still broken, and they hurt from the attempts.

 

“Used to it?” Sero exclaimed. Everyone but Izuku looked at Bakugo with stares colder than Todoroki’s quirk. Bakugo grumbled under his breath, but stopped resisting. Uraraka did the same.

 

“Hey, while are still together, since now everyone knows that this is not a dream or some sort of crazy experiment, what school uniform are we wearing?” Shoji posed the question as the quarreling duo got released from their binds.

 

The entire class looks that Shoji, then down at themselves, looking at the clothes they were wearing.  _We are wearing uniform?_  Izuku looked down at himself too and saw that he was wearing the exact same uniform as every other boy in the class, and everyone had the same color palette. Izuku tried to remember what school or place mandated these types of uniforms, but after only thinking for a few seconds, knew the answer that everyone was scratching their heads for.

 

“Yuei Academy High School.”

 

Everyone remained silent after that with the only sounds being the few students who were reorganizing the mess.

 

But that tranquility was shattered when Bakugo charged at Izuku in disbelief. “HOW THE FUCK YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD GET INTO U.A! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO DICKASS! I WILL KILL YOU!”

 

**“Did someone say “kill?’”**

 

* * *

 

“Who said that?” Iida quickly said, looking around. Everyone else looked around, but none of them could find the source of the voice or identify which voice it was.  _It sounds very amused, yet somehow bored at the same time_ , Izuku pondered.

 

The door to the classroom scraped open. Everyone remained quiet as thing slightly taller than Mineta ambled into the room. The object turned around to face the students so that they could get a better look at what they were just witnessing. Izuku noticed that this thing was a bear, but not a real-life looking bear. No, a bear that looks like it was taken out from a weird comic strip and made into 3D. Onto the right side of the bear was white with a normal looking big dot for an eye. But on left side is what slightly unnerved Izuku. Instead of a symmetrical eye being there it was a symbol painted red on top of a black background.

 

The bear stared at the class. The class started back. The bear broke the silence by introducing himself, “Hellllooooo class 1-A! My name is Monokuma. Nice to meet you! Also, everyone please return to your seats.”

 

Everyone returned to their seats as Monokuma began to explain more about itself. “If you really want to know, you can call me: he, him, they, whatever you guys want, but don’t call be bear. Or I will kill you. Also, I am the headmaster of U.A.”

 

The bear let that sink in for a moment. Izuku thought to himself,  _if this is all true… wait, wasn’t principle…. never mind._  Everyone else in the classroom had similar expressions to Izuku, which prompted the question for Izuku,  _are they experiencing the same things as me?_  The introduction from Monokuma gave only more questions rather than answers for the students, yet most of the class remained silence due to disbelief.

 

Todoroki surprisingly broke the silence by asking, “but none of us applied here, yet.”

 

Monokuma stifled a laugh.  _What’s with the laugh?_ “Anyway, sir Shoto Todoroki, if you guys didn’t take the entrance and exam and beat up the robots with your guys quirks and pass it, how would you guys be here?”

 

_Wait, I don’t have a quirk._

 

Yet Monokuma cut of abruptly when he realized the mistake he just made, three in fact, and the listeners jumped onto of the opportunity to glean from information from the robotic bear.

 

“We took the entrance exam?” Ashido exclaimed. Sero, Tsu, and Sato had their faces scrunched up with determination to find any sort memories they could dig up to prove that they took the entrance exam. They didn’t.

 

The head master responded, “You guys don’t remember?” But Izuku noted that the tone of Monokuma’s voice sounded like it was a fact rather than a question. Then Monokuma looked at Izuku straight in the eyes with his own eyes, or cameras, Izuku wasn’t sure what to call them yet. “Are you wondering how you passed the exam since you don’t remember?”

 

 _I never told him I don’t have any recollection of the entrance exam, or more importantly, how I got here_. Izuku simply played along with Monokuma’s correct statement by simply stating, “yes.”

 

“Yeah!” Bakugo joined in the choir, “how did his quirkless loser get into U.A?” Izuku flinched at the comment.

 

“Well, that’s a story for another day,” Monokuma slurred delightfully, “but you do look like that guy who tried to fight some Nomus and lost, but not that you would remember.”

 

“Another day!” Izuku screamed,  _why is the head master withholding information from me? And looking like Mr. A… what?_

 

Another student respectfully raised her hand among the rest of the rowdy crowd, so naturally, the headmaster chose to answer her question.

 

“How are we even here?” Tsu asked Monokuma. Everyone quieted down, waiting for Monokuma to answer the question that all of them had. If Izuku had to assume, everyone experienced the same thing as Izuku before they got here: falling asleep then waking up here because everyone was intently looking at the robot with looks of confusion, anger, and outright blankness.

 

But Monokuma simply chuckled. It reminded Izuku of someone with a similar name, but that though vanished just as quickly as it came,  _once again_. Monokuma then heartily said, “the question you asked Tsuyu Asui is an absolutely relevant question that I bet everyone had on their mind. But that question cannot be answered as of this time. The better question that you should be asking is: why are you guys here.” He paused, letting the words sink in.

 

And with a smile, he continued on, replacing his rather upbeat and joyous tone with malicious intent, “You guys are here to attend the first ever…

 

 _ **Killing Game**_.”

 


	2. Daily Life 1 - Act 1: Welcome to the Killing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write; let us do this again!

“Killing game?”

Those were the first words that came of anyone’s mouth after Monokuma made his announcement.

“Now what is a killing game you may ask?” Monokuma asked himself without waiting for anyone to respond, “well, in a killing game, all twenty of you students must live a communal life style in this building forever for one!”

“Live in a building forever? How can we get out?” Mineta demanded with the other students as they began to get out of their chairs.

“Well Minoru Mineta, the only way to get out of this place is to ‘disrupt the peace!’” Monokuma laughed, “pupupu, and disrupting the peace means that of course, you have to kill a student and ‘graduate!’”

Hagakure threw up. “Kill a student?” Iida exclaimed, appalled by what he just heard.

Tsuyu, the only one who still had a composed face other than Todoroki, asked, “Graduate?”

Monokuma’s voice got louder, “To graduate, you must pass a class trial! Once the body of a murder victim is discovered, the murder becomes ‘blackened.’ Then after 3 hours of investigation, a class trial starts for you guys to determine who’s duunit! When the class trial ends, you guy must vote for who you guys think is the ‘blackened’. If you are correct, everyone gets to live and the blackened dies, and the cycle repeats itself. If the blackened is not chosen and instead you guy choose incorrectly, the blackened gets to leave this facility and everyone else dies!”

Bakugo ran up to the robot’s face and screamed, “LIKE HELL WE”LL KILL ANYONE!” Other people joined in the academic yelling.

“WE WON”T FUCKING KILL ANYONE! WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS!”

“How can such a you being a morosoph, degenerate pile of junk propose such an idea?”

Monokuma drawled on ignoring the outburst before him. “Pupupu. Since this is a game, there are of course rules that you willing participants must follow. In your Monopads, created by yours truly, there will show a list of rules that I want each of you to say. 20 rules for 20 troublesome kids I tell you!”

Everyone looked around, but didn’t see any Monopad, or anything that looked like something with rules written on it. Jiro asked Monokuma, “umm, do you know where the Monopads are? Like seriously, you praise them so much, but they exist just as much as us being free from this abomination of a place.”

“Pupupo. Don’t diss me!” Monokuma replied in surprise, feigning sadness with he got no sympathy for, “the Monopads will now appear on your desk, just wait for a bit, its not like everything falls out of my butthole.” He then snapped his fingers, somehow, and stared blankly at the students. Then the slabs of metal on each person desks began to shake and mold itself into a thin looking tablet with Monokuma’s face on the top left-hand corner. As Izuku tried to grab his monopod with his elbows, the screen glowed to life, showing the twenty rules Monokuma mentioned.

“Aww, mine’s damaged.” Ashido exclaimed as she looked at her Monopad with a glitchy screen and partially melted back cover.

“Don’t blame me, blame yourself,” Monokuma replied flatly, “now I want each student, from student number 1 to student 20 saying each rule. If you guys accomplish all of that, I’ll let you guy out of this room to explore...” he paused, “your new home. Now everyone, get back to your seats to get over with this because I’m getting tired!”

Izuku looked at his tablet, and he noticed his name at the top of the tablet with his number, “#18.” Aoyama stood up from his desk and said “Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school for the entirety of this killing game. Attempts at escape is not allowed under the pretense of extreme pain and death.”

Ashido didn’t even bother to get out of her desk. “Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. There will be areas of this pri… campus that will be off limits to students. So please exercise caution if you don’t want to die prematurely.”

The green haired frog girl went next, “Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dorms unless accompanied with a still awake classmate is prohibited with threat of extreme pain and unfortunate untimely deaths” After that, she just blankly sat back down with a calm face.

“Can you have worded it a little bit differently Tsu? Make it sound less threating?”

“No, kero. The words are also on you tablet, ribbit.”

The rest of the rules went rather quickly as everyone in the class did a silent agreement to get out of this unconformable situation as soon as possible, although two people didn’t get the memo.

“Rule #4: Students may not cannot break into areas locked off by the headmaster unless with the headmaster’s discretion,” Iida barked out quickly, “although to save time, we can all assume that the rest of the rules have the extra line at the end saying that if we break it…”

“We die,” Bakugo interrupted Iida.

Uraraka sat up during Bakugo’s interruption as if to spite him, “Rule #5: Whenever someone kills another person, they become the ‘blackened.’” She looked at Bakugo with venom. “Maybe I might be the first blackened?” she crooned softly at Bakugo, who was trying his hardest to attack Uraraka, if not for Sero taping him to his chair.

“I WILL KILL YOU FLAT AND ROUND FACE!”

The rest of the class attempted to ignore them.

“Rule #6: When a body is discovered by three or more surviving students, a body announcement will be played over a loud speaker, and a class trial will start shorty. Participation is mandatory.” Ojiro said loudly over the voices of Bakugo’s and Uraraka’s reignited argument.

“Rule #7: The headmaster cannot participate or be a factor in someone’s murder.”

“Rule #8: During the class trial, the goal will be to identify the “blackened.” No exceptions. Also there will be no retrials.”

It was Monokuma’s turn to interrupt. “Love-birds! Can you guys shut up for just one moment because you both are already arguing like people in a quite serious already relationship by jumping the bases, if you know what I mean.” Both Uraraka and Bakugo quieted down with Uraraka acting flustered, Izuku noted. “Now the reason why I am interrupting is that I wish to emphasize these rules, because the last time I didn’t follows these rules, things went south for me in a bad way. So, I promise you this, I will follow the rules as well that are listed. I swear on by big-giant bear heart!”

Everyone ignored his statement.

“Rule #9: If the blackened is found out during the class trial, the blackened will be punished.”

“Rule #10: If the blackened is not found out during the class trial, the blackened will ‘graduate’ and be allowed to leave the campus. Everyone else will be punished.”

“Rule #11: Violence against the headmaster is prohibited.”

“Rule #12: The destruction of Monopads, the tablets that we are holding, is not allowed. Its is recommend that you have it on you all of the time.

“Rule #13: The damaging of security camera’s is prohibited.”

Izuku, to his surprise, said, “security cameras? Where are they?” before he could think.

“DEKU!” Bakugo screamed at him, “YOU ARE SO BLANTANLY STUPID! JUST LOOK AROUND THE CEILING OF THE CLASSROOM!” He did as Bakugo said, and saw the security camera’s point at them, although he couldn’t exactly focus on them due to his head jittering around.

“To end this discussion,” Tokoyami said, “Rule #14: The headmaster may add any additional rules on his or her own accord.”

“Pupupu. This discussion isn’t over yet,” Monokuma announced, “we still have six students that have not spoken yet.” Todoroki, Hagakure, Bakugo, Izuku, Mineta, and Yaoyorzu shot up to attention, with Bakugo’s mouth stuck open wide enough to shove a cow down this throat. Did we do something wrong, there isn’t anymore rules to be said. I don’t want to die right now…

“… so that is why I have add helpful advice and tips for the last six people to recite!” Monokuma finished as everyone was looking at Izuku. Was I mumbling again? “Everyone has to participate to get credit!”

The six remaining students all sighed in relief and began to recant the new words that appeared on their Monopads.

“Tip #1: Showers don’t work during nighttime.” Todoroki monotonously said.

“Tip #2: After a class trial, a new place will be unlocked the very next day if the innocent are successful in finding the blackened,” Hagakure quoted.

“Tip #3: Please don’t kill yourselves; it’s boring,” Bakugo said in the same tone as Todoroki

“Tip #4: Every student that attend this academy is has a quirk and is an ultimate?” Izuku mouth recited those words while his brain went crazy. Wait everyone has a quirk? I have one too? What’s an ultimate?

“Tip #5: There are security cameras all over the place,” Mineta drooled, “even in the bathrooms!”

Yaoyorzu lightly hit him in the back of the head with her bo staff with a scowl. “And Tip #6: A motive will be given to encourage the assassinations of fellow classmates.” As she said those words, her scowl transformed into a look of disgusted when the words of “to encourage the assassinations” came about.

Tokoyami stood up from his chair and with Dark Shadow glared at Monokuma menacingly, “you mean to have us all kill each other in cold blood? How an anathematized, cruel person someone your controller must be.

Monokuma was caught off guard at his statements, “Someone is controlling me?” Monokuma stared at the bird for a few seconds then laughed, “of course someone is controlling me and someone one is controlling you and someone is controlling…”

“You are dodging the question Monokuma,” Sero added on, catching on to what Tokoyami was implying. The rest of the class nodded in acknowledgement. Izuku looked at Monokuma, who appeared silent for a moment as if thinking of a way to get out of the situation.

“OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT!” Monokuma yelled at the class, causing most of the class, including the infamous bully to jump as well. “I need to explain your ultimate’s’”

* * *

 

Izuku’s mind was numb.

The only phrases he got out of Monokuma’s long-winded info dump were: “… your talents that you have in addition to your quirk. They… what the function is like a skill… don’t worry… hello… wake up.”

“Wha…” was Izuku’s only response to Monokuma now standing right in front of him. Wasn’t he in front of the room. Did he teleport? Did he move while I was distracted? How long is it until we are freed from this classroom? He was only supposed to talk about the rules not this ultimate thingy?

“Izuku Midoryia, may you please stop mumbling so I can finish my wonderful speech?” the animatronic requested. Again? “So right now, on your monopods should your ultimate talents should popup under your nametags in the top right-hand corner. And as if on command, Izuku’s ultimate talent appeared under his nametag.

He looked at the words underneath his nametag. Izuku looked at his ultimate talent for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. But I don’t have a quirk, how can I be what my talent says I am? After a while, he glanced around the now quiet classroom. The rest of his peers were busy just staring at their monopods.

Monokuma shattered the serene environment for his last words, “Welp, I gotta go! Goodbye!” And so Monokuma walked, no waddled, out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

When Monokuma left the room, the room exploded with the sounds of voices and Bakugo’s explosions being unleashed once more. And once again, Izuku was demoted to be a person forced to simply eavesdrop and watch other people’s interactions.

“Bakugo! Uraraka!” Iida stormed to the desk in front of Izuku, “I do not condone you two for making fools out of yourself for your possible. As Ultimate Leader, I order both of you to apologize to each other and make amends!”

As Iida was making his statements, Bakugo’s and Uraraka’s stares at each other could’ve burnt a house down if lasers could fly out of their eyes, scratch that, they would use the lasers to kill each other right now. After Iida’s demands, only silence followed the watcher, the leader, and the two perpetrators. Izuku tried to make himself as small as possible, expecting Bakugo and or Uraraka to attack each other with Iida as a bonus. But Uraraka only smiled and said, “Sorry Bakugo! I got too caught up in my anger with you bullying Deku…”

“Tssh, fine Four Eyes,” Bakugo rudely replied, but at least it was much softer and Bakugo wasn’t screaming. Both Iida and Izuku sighed in relief for that the argument that lasted more than 4000 words has finally ended. The four of them stayed at their places awkwardly silent while the rest of their class were conversing, getting to know each other much better.

Uraraka broke the silence. “Iida? How did you use your ultimate that Monokuma give you so easily? Everyone in this classroom were just given words that simply describe them?” Izuku winced that the last sentence, but the other three didn’t take notice. This conversation better not include me.

“Its simple, due to me having many leadership positions in Soumei Junior Highschool, being the president of the school and multiple clubs, that being assigned Ultimate Leader, even by a robot with undesirable traits is still an honor to have!” Iida easily explained while Izuku was trying to dodge his hands that were moving around in sharp, erratic movements. Without noticing his dilemma, Iida went on, “Bakugo! Uraraka! Midoryia! What were your ultimate talents assigned to you?”

Bakugo scoffed, “I’m done with you guys with all of your boring talk. To answer your question Mister President, I was assigned ‘Ultimate Tactician.’ What it means, I don’t care. Also fuck you Deku!” He walks away after the comment.

“Kachaan!”

“Ummmm….”

“What did I say about being mean to your classmates!”

Unfortunately, Bakugo went to another group of boys where Kirishima, the boy who Izuku remembered ticked him off earlier.

“Hey! Bakugo!” Kirishima excitedly exclaimed as he put an arm around Bakugo as he approached the group. The “Ultimate Tactician” in response pushed off Kirishima’s arm rather quickly, and is it just me but does he look surprised and … hurt? Sad? Kirishima quickly regained is composure once more and basically yelled, “Bakubro! Don’t be rude to people!”

“Why do I have to deal with you extras?”

Izuku didn’t hear the steady stream of insults and curses that the Bakugo Fountain as Iida’s sound waves were at a higher decibel count than Bakugo’s biggest explosions.

“Bakuguo! Don’t call your classmates extras! They are absolutely normal homeo sapiens!” Iida ordered as his began to chop his hand towards Bakugo as he walked forward without even bending his knees leaving Izuku and Uraraka alone on the wall. This left Izuku with a person who he doesn’t know how to start a conversation with, let alone have anything to talk about without him having another panic attack.

“Hey Deku! Both Iida and Bakugo told their assigned Ultimates. What’s yours?” Uraraka said first, breaking the ice, but the topic Izuku wanted to stray from at all cost. Do I tell the truth, or lie? Izuku unwisely choose the latter.

“Oh yeah! What was assigned to me by Monokuma is ‘Ultimate Journalist’” he lied willingly, although his good will told him otherwise.

“That’s kinda of ironic, don’t ya think?” Uraraka responded, breaking Izuku from his train of thought, “how can you be a journalist if your arms are broken; you can’t write anything!”

“Yeah,” Izuku could only respond with his ideas in his mind running around like unruly children. I am actually holding a conversation with a girl! How are people so accepting of the title given by a psychopathic robot? What’s her “ultimate talent?” Why does Monokuma…

“Deku?” Uraraka poked him in the nose to bring him back to reality, “oh yeah, to answer your question you just asked me, I was given, ‘Ultimate Support!’ although I kind of feel sad that I am relegated a role in which is practically pointless like am I just a disposable character or what?”

“Ummmm, errrm. That’s nice?” Izuku responded automatically, not realizing what he said in relation to her comment as he was so busy trying to not to shut down and become a stuttering mess. But before he could quickly apologize for his mistake and have his words turn into indecipherable gibberish Iida saved him from his current misery.

“Class! Attention!” Iida authoritatively said from the front of the classroom, chopping his right hand forward in a straight line so that its pointing at the rest of the students. “It seems to me at none of us have left the class for the past few minutes, and even though it might look bad at first, at least we got to know each other much better!” Everyone mouths shut, all of the 19 pairs of eyes staring at the self-proclaimed president.

“But that doesn’t mean we should spend all of our time in this classroom where we woke up in,” Iida continued, “so I propose a plan to help us get to know each other better: spilt up into groups of 4 to go around this supposed this school Monokuma told us about.”

“You better not put me with Shitty Hair and Flat Face,” was the only response that came from Bakugo.

Iida looked at Bakugo straight in the eye, well assumedly if you could see his eyes through the shine of his glasses, “therefore I have a piece of paper listing out the groups will be in which was in my pocket when we woke up!”

The Ultimate Leader pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read aloud each team.

“Uraraka, Kirishima, Bakugo, and I will be the first group!”

Bakugo stared at the three people in his team with venom, the first two starting with horror back at him. Iida coughed into his fist to get the attention back to him.

“Any questions or concerns? The reason why Uraraka and Kirishima is in the same group with Bakugo is to rebuild relations with him even if it started off badly and myself to monitor everyone’s behavior.” The other three had no questions to ask; Iida answered the questions without a question being asked.

“Ashido, Kaminari, Todoroki, and Midoryia will be the second group!” Iida then said, “ the reasoning behind this is for the former two to get the latter two to be more talkative: Todroriki to actually say a complete sentence and Midoryia to stop jumping like a rabbit whenever someone talks to him.” The same thing occurred after Iida’s reasoning: silence. The rest of the groups went just like the previous two save for one comment.

“Ojirou, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Mineta!!”

“Aoyama, Sero, Koda, and Hagakure!”

“Finally, Tsu, Sato, Jiro, and Yaoyourzu!”

Mineta was the only one to voice a complaint however, “That’s unfair! How come Sato gets to have the harem to himself?” In response, Jiro’s ear jacks nailed him in the skull.

“Being the Ultimate Pervert does not help your case Mineta,” Jiro simply responded as she retracted her ear jacks from the Ultimate Pervert’s skull.

Iida yelled at the class once more, “with that out of the way, CLASS DISMISSED!”

* * *

 

The twenty kids all piled around the door, staring at the door as if their combined mental strength will open it, but not once did the door fold to their commands, nor did anyone go up and move the door.

“Deku!” Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Ye- Ye- Yessss!” Izuku stuttered a response.

“Open these goddam doors for us if none of these wusses want to!”

“Uhhh, uhhh, I can’t! I can’t!”

Kirishima patted Bakugo on the back, “geez, calm down already. Midoryia can’t even move his arms for crying out loud.” Kirishima pointed at the door, “and it seems like our Ultimate Peacekeeper has finally opened the door!”

While the altercation between the three were under way, Tsu decided to take matters into their own hands and open the door, but no one still moved.

“Guys!” Jiro exclaimed, “its not like that old movie in the Shining were there will be twins in the hallway; just move out in your groups!” And with that, the class stepped outside of the classroom. Izuku, being in the front of the crowd, was the first to step into this big bright, beautiful world. But instead of happiness all around, he was staring at a hallway wall.

He looked to his left and right. To his left was a long hallway lined with light grey wallpaper with the left wall in his perspective having doors that were named “1-B” “1-C” and so on and so forth, leading up to a locked door. To his right was a staircase that lead downwards. Izuku looked above him and saw the sign stating, “1-A.”

“Midoryia! Do you mind getting out of our way so we can go explore please?” Yaoyorzu asked, her voice being hard to hear as she was in the back of the crown.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Izuku stammered out as he pushed himself to the opposite wall, his back planted against the back of the wall as the rest of the students filed out of the room to go.

Aoyama’s group went in the direction of the doors that he first noticed, while the remaining students went right towards the stairway and went downstairs. Uraraka looked at him with worry, but he didn’t seem to notice. She walked on with Kirishima as they both gave furtive glances back at Izuku as the followed Bakugo and Iida. Only his group remained behind.

Kaminari, oblivious to the situation, asked Izuku, “Midoryia! Come on! We going to be late for this exploration race!” Izuku jumped, his body becoming ridged as he stepped away from the wall. Kaminari jumped at his jerky movements, “jeez! What the he-“

Todoroki’s cold stare stopped the talking boy in his tracks. “I don’t think yelling at the top of your lungs will help Midoryia’s mental state, since you are the ‘Ultimate Battery’ and you didn’t do much. Let the ‘Ultimate Optimist” Todoroki gestured to Ashido, “deal with this.”

Ashido chipped in, “Thanks!” She looked at Izuku straight in the eyes and asked him in her loudest voice, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Todoroki face palmed.

Izuku managed to fake a smile and put a hand around the back of his neck. “Yeah! I’m fine. Let’s go!”

As they went down the stairs, Kaminari went ahead of the group to scout out where they could go, leaving Izuku with Todoroki and Ashido. Ashido tried to break the ice by asking both, “what are your ultimate’s?” A seemly innocent question, Izuku thought to himself, do I to lie again?

Todoroki quickly spat out, “Ultimate Weapon.” Both students stared at Todoroki. He didn’t add any comments to his.

Izuku copied the example he did when speaking to Uraraka, “Ultimate Journalist!” but with a nervous edge that both students caught on to. They both stopped walking down the staircase, and Izuku did too, but began to shake with nervousness. Ashido looked at him with a raised eyebrow and made eye contact with his eyes. After a few seconds, she shrugged and looked away, not wanting to pry further. But Todoroki ignored his previous advice he gave.

“Midoryia, why did you lie?” Todoroki bluntly put. Ice began to emanate around the questioner’s feet. Ashido clenched her teeth as she looked at Izuku for an answer, not giving any helpful or comforting words for the answerer.

After a few moments of silence, Ashido finally stepped in to end the tension. “Todoroki apologize to Midoryia for doubting him! How can you say that someone you just met is lying. I believe that Midoryia is 100% true in his ultimate. What will he gain by lying about a category Monokuma put us in. Right Midoryia?”

Izuku snapped back to reality, “uhh, yes.” Todoroki just stared at him some more but gave up after moments of tense silence.

The ice user waved his hand, “lets catch up of Kaminari.” Both perturbed people agreed.

* * *

 

“Were you guys getting into an argument or something cause it took you over a million years to get here!”

“Drop it Kaminari,” Ashido spoke to the electric boy in a way which it looked like she was going to eat him alive.

“Anyways,” Kaminari continued on, obviously ignoring Ashido’s comment, “since you guys took forever, the other three groups already went on their ways together: Tsu’s group went towards the cafeteria,” he pointed towards the giant entrance in front of him. “Ojirou’s group went to the dorms,” he gestured to the staircase going down to the right of the three. “And Bakugo’s group went up the other stairs,” he finally gestured to his left which was a long hallway that at the end of the hallway was a staircase going up.

“This leaves us with one more thing!” Kaminari added on, “the door!” Everyone who wasn’t Kaminari in the group looked around to see what Kaminari was drabbling on about. After a few seconds of searching, they saw a door in the long hallway on the left wall which on a sign on the door in big bold letters read, “NESSESSITIES.”

Ashido looked at Kaminari with one more glare, then looked at the other two boys, one who had had a neutral face despite what happened on the stairs and the other with a face of all of the emotions somehow conjured an amalgamation which was unidentifiable. She then smiled and told them, “come on! We gotta go explore and get to become good best friends!” Izuku’s face finally brightened up, but didn’t smile, is this too obvious?

As the group began to trek down the long hallway towards the door, Kaminari tried to spark a conversation with Todoroki in many ways, some which actually made Izuku laugh.

“Hey Todoroki! Your ice is probably icing your mouth up! Let me heat it up for you with a conversation!”

“My quirk allows me to use fire to melt ice. Do I need to melt ice?”

“Icy an IcyBoi not wanting to have a conversation.”

“Who Icy Boy?”

“How did you get at sc-“

“No.”

“Break an arm!”

“Midoryia already did that for us.”

“Bro, I heard all of the girls talking about how hot you are? Can you give me some tips?”

“I don’t get what you are saying. I am cold, not hot.”

Kaminari gave up after eliciting more responses from Izuku than Todoroki, the main person he was trying to get to laugh. Man, I haven’t laughed his hard in ages, Izuku thought to himself, although I remember… what was it? Never mind. He noticed Ashido looking behind her back and smiling, and he couldn’t chastise her for doing so: he was laughing his guts out, Kaminari making a doofus out of himself, and Todoroki having less emotion than a mannequin.  
After the absurdly long walk towards the door, Kaminari overdramatically opened the door as if it was a grand opening of a business. Izuku was the first one to peer inside the door, and immediately reeled back because of the light. Todoroki, Kaminari, and Ashido peered into the room as well, and had the exact same reaction as their friend on the floor, which meant all of them were on the floor groaning.

“What the hell as that?” Ashido grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

“Probably the light,” Todoroki stated while using his right hand to cover both of his eyes, picking himself up as everyone’s eyes got adjusted the rancid, bright light on the ceiling. As Izuku’s vision unblurred itself, he began to see the contents of the room behind the door. In the room, it was a pastel white yellow with tiled flooring, much like a public bathroom. There were three doorways in the room if the entrance is not included: one doorway on the left door, and two doors in front of the group, both clearly separated by how far apart they were with a partition separating them. The only problem in that room was that the lightbulb in the room was sending as much light out as the sun.

“Other than the doors, I can barely see anything,” Izuku complained, “can any of you see through this light?” Everyone shook their heads.

Kaminari spoke up, “I can fix the brightness of the light.”

Ashido quickly responded, “go do it then! I’m going to be blind!”

“Well, I got to get up there somehow,” Kaminari thought out loud. He looked at them and asked, “can someone give me a lift?”

Todoroki unenthusiastically responded, “sure.” Immediately an ice pillar formed below Kaminari, pushing in up towards the ceiling at such a high rate of speed that his head hit the ceiling with a crack, casing the actual celling to now have a Kaminari sized dent. After that, only silence followed. I really hope he is…

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

From below, the three could see massive amounts of electrical tendrils arc the air hitting everything in its vicinity. But before the electrical tendrils could hit anyone else, Todoroki solved the problem by incasing the location of the electrical show in ice, which happened to be the location of Kaminari’s body.

Izuku tried to scratch his head with his broken arm, “I hope he’s okay.” The lights in the room went out, then back on to a much more bearable brightness.

“Thank gods that the lightbulb finally is emiting light safely,” Ashido said as she looked up at the ice creation Todoroki made during the 10 second chaos.

“Todoroki, maybe you should bring Kaminari down, you know, to check on him?” Izuku asked Todoroki who was looking at the cocoon.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Todoroki responded as fire sprouted from his left arm and quickly vaporized the ice, leaving Kaminari hovering there in midair as if he as ascending to heaven.

All that the floating boy responded with , “wheeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” as he fell head first against the tiled floor with a heavy clank . The three that still had their feet on the floor and heads on shoulders all surrounded Kaminari, but none helped him up. Ashido was too busy complaining about the newly found cold, Todoroki just stared by Kaminari’s unmoving body, and Izuku had no arms he could currently used.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Izuku muttered as he began to panic. No no no no no, he can’t die…

“Whey…” Kaminari muttered as he fell unconscious. Izuku and Ashido sighed in relief knowing that Kaminari was alive.

“So much for the Ultimate Battery…” Izuku said to himself.

“Since Kaminari is out of commission,” Ashido piped in, “why not we open each door together?” Both Todoroki and Izuku nodded.

They walked over to the door on the left first, which had the image of a monochrome white washer on the front of the door. Ashido opened the door, which revealed to them 10 pairs of washers and driers with the washers on the left and the driers on the right. On the wall opposite to where the group sans Kaminari was standing was hanging racks with hempen rope carelessly tossed aside to one corner.

Ashido waved her hand aside, “nothing interesting here, let’s move on pals!” As both Todoroki and Ashido left the doorway, Izuku stepped in, leaving the room all to himself. He walked towards the racks and tested the strength of the racks by throwing himself at the racks, since they were at waist height. The only thing he achieved was hips that hurt and knowing that the rack is basically made from the hardest material in the world, with him only leaving a dent…

A dent? How did I do that?

Ashido popped her head back in the door, “Its barley been five seconds and you already trying to injure yourself? Are you crazy?” Izuku just shook his head and followed Ashido out of the room as he glanced back to the racks where he saw a lever.

When they regrouped with the Todoroki, they passed by Kaminari’s unconscious body as they stood in front of the two doors. Both where made from glass and each door had a different symbol: one for men on the left, and the other for women on the right.

Ashido went ahead of the two and walked into the girl’s door. After a few seconds, she popped her head out the doorway and asked the two other boys, “guys! Its basically a shower room, bathroom, and changing room all into one for girls! Do you guys want to take a look?”

Izuku immediately flustered up, “ummmmm, I don’t want to be a pervert, but I do admit….”

“Yes, I’ll go take a look,” Todoroki completed Izuku’s sentence for him in the same monotone voice. So both boys, the former with a more bored expression and the latter with a face the same color as a tomato, followed the pink skinned person inside the changing room.

I admit, I always have wondered what was in a female’s bathroom…

It wasn’t all that impressive. In fact, to Izuku, it was basically the exact same thing as if it was a men’s bathroom if he removed all the urinals. On the left of them was six sinks. In front of them were six bathroom stalls, and on the right of them were six shower stalls.

“Is this it?” A slightly unstable voice said from behind Izuku. He looked behind him to see Kaminari, if slightly frazzled at that. “I always thought the girl’s restrooms were like little wonderlands…”

“What do you mean?” Ashido looked at Kaminari glaringly.

Kaminari didn’t register Ashido’s comment and continued on, “like in the boy’s restroom where everything was stinky: the toilets didn’t work half the time, the sinks smelled more like shit than the urinals, and the only solace us boys took was the glory holes that we drilled into the wall to get a peek at the girl’s restroom!” He smiled at first, but morphed into a face of shock accompanied with a sharp jabbing sound, causing Izuku and Ashido to jump. Izuku looked around and finally understood why.

“OW!” Kaminari screamed as he fell onto the floor. Impaled on his head were two earphone jacks and its owner was not very happy. Jiro walked in with a scowl as she saw who else was in the restroom.

“Um, hello?” Izuku shyly smiled, not wanting to get impaled by earphone jacks, and not become a Kaminari, who was now on the floor once more out cold.

Jiro didn’t bother to respond to Izuku’s comment much like Kaminari and asked him, “what are you doing in the girl’s bathroom?”

Izuku stumbled away from Jiro and waved his arms in panic as so dismiss the blame. I don’t want to end up like Kaminari with Jiro giving me a lobotomy! After a few seconds of flailing around, he responded, “Ashido invited us three inside to take a look! That’s it!”

Jiro looked at him with really face. She then smirked and said, “You mean to tell me every boy who uses a public restroom is a perv?” in a joking tone. He sighed to himself, trying to wipe the sweat off his brow which ends in failure and disgrace, eliciting a chuckle from Jiro and Ashido. Todoroki looked blankly on.

“What’s a glory hole?” Todoroki inquired.

“I’ll explain later,” Ashido quipped.

Jiro sighed, “despite the fact that Ashido invited you three, or two with the stupid one on the floor are in the opposite gender’s restroom, I’ll accept it. For now.” Izuku sighed in relief. Todoroki looked more confused than ever. “But,” Jiro added on, “in return for having you two curiosities sated, its time for us two,” she pointed at herself and Ashido, “to do the exact same.”

Izuku, still shaking and sweating due to Jiro’s previous tone, thought to himself I need a change of clothes.

The group of five, since they waited for Kaminari to regain his marbles, went towards the boy’s bathroom as per Jiro’s request. When the group entered the bathroom, Izuku didn’t find any spectacular in the bathroom. It was the exact same layout of the girl’s bathroom if simply mirrored: six bathroom stalls in front of them with two extra urinals, six sinks on the right and six shower stalls on the left.

“Nothing spectacular here,” Ashido mumbled as he turned around to leave the bathroom stalls. Izuku and Kaminari nodded and began to walk out with her too. I wonder what Todoroki and Jiro are doing, looking around the boy’s bathroom as if looking for clues.

By the time Ashido, Izuku, and Kaminari made it out of the rooms and onto a hallway, a high pitched scream pierced the serene silence. Moments later saw Todoroki with his face paler than white paper rushing out, knocking the three out of the ways he ran towards the cafeteria. As he barreled past them, Izuku couldn’t help to notice that there was something sticky and red on the top of Todoroki’s hand.

“I didn’t know Todoroki was this strong, but what in the hell was that for?” Ashido wondered aloud as she and Kaminari got up. They then helped Izuku up after that.

“What in the hell happened here?” Kaminari questioned as they rushed to the location of the shrill scream. Is someone dead? Is there a dead body? Why is there someone hyperventilating in the corner? Why is there blood? What happened? Did Todoroki do something?

Izuku suddenly felt a stinging sensation as he fell to the ground holding his cheek.

“Midoryia, focus yourself!” Ashido exclaimed as she rushed to Jiro who looked shell-shocked with her eyes open, her sudden breathing, and her ear jacks barely moving, “your muttering habit is not helping the situation!”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit this place is a hellhole,” were the only words Izuku could only her from Jiro.

“Al..right,” Izuku forced out his mouth, forcing his jumpy emotions from escaping his body as he forced himself to look at the scene. If I am going to lie about my ultimate, might as well prove it. He gulped and looked around.

The bathroom looked absolutely normal, if he was only to look at the right and the front of the bathroom. Jiro curled up into a ball with Ashido comforting her. He had no idea why she was curled up in a ball, but it had to do something with Todoroki’s hand. He looked to the right and saw two shower stalls open.

The stall closest to the entrance of the door had Kaminari’s legs sticking out of it and what Izuku assumed was him bent over. He could her a retching sound from the stall was Kaminari basically vomited into the stall. Why?

Izuku looked at the rest of the five stalls. Four of the stalls were absolutely fine clean of Kaminari biological waste or anything, but the last stall almost took him out of his stupor.

Instead of the usual pure ivory tiles that was the shower or Kaminari’s vomit, instead it was a strong, saturated red at looked like it coagulated then melted once more that was the paint of the shower. Izuku swore to himself that there were definitely white solid objects in the shower. His brain so badly wanted to have him scream, but he forced himself not to. I must be strong for others. One thing Izuku found odd was that the red stains were only in the shower; not one drop of the liquid ever contaminated the outside.

Well, at least no one is dead. The announcement is not playing.

He got a bit closer and saw more of the gruesome scene ahead of him. When he peered into the desecrated shower, he saw a handprint on the shower handle, which was the only place that wasn’t smeared with blood and guts. The more Izuku observed the shower, the more that his stomach wanted to jump out of his mouth; the scene began to look more like a brutal murder scene, just without the body.

Izuku pieced together the scene in his head: Todoroki and Jiro were looking for something, probably a way to escape this place. Todoroki turned the shower handle, which caused blood to shoot out of somewhere, causing Todoroki to immediately turn the shower handle back to its original place. Jiro had a panic attack when she saw it, and Todoroki ran away.

“Thanks for explaining that to everyone Izuku even without being asked.”

Izuku blinked and shook his head. What he saw in front of him was his group mates, Jiro, and Shoji. Wait, what?

“Wait? Why is Shoji here?” Izuku asked with a tired, irritated tone.

“Look behind you.” Todoroki breathed. Izuku did as he asked and saw that all the showers were all boarded up. The wooden planks that covered the showers were evenly spaced out, yet still covered the entirety of the showers, prevent Izuku from seeing the insides of the shower.

“Wait, why did you nail it up?”

“Simple really,” Shoji’s extra mouth said, catching Izuku off guard. Shoji noticed it and added on, “sorry for surprising you, but Todoroki ran up to me while my group was hanging out in the cafeteria. He said that he needed be to prevent anyone from using the boy’s showers and showed me his bloodied hand to show why. So, him and I ran to the storage room, which is basically in the kitchen, and grabbed wooden planks and nails. The rest you would know.”

Jiro raised one of her eyebrows skeptically and asked, “did you guys test the showers to see if they also sprayed out these… disgusting compounds?”

“No,” Todoroki replied.

Shoji finished the thought for Todoroki and replied, “we were not going to take any chances because look how everyone reacted here. You had a mental breakdown, Jiro, blubbering about being trapped in hell. Midoryia was mentally somewhere else, and Kaminari was there throwing up his breakfast or lunch. I don’t know.”

Izuku nodded in approval, but still had one question left in his mind. “Hey, how are the boys going to exactly take a shower now?

The five other people stared at Izuku as if he said that Adolf Hitler was a great man, but then realized the true extent of the question. Kaminari was the one to say what was in everyone’s thoughts as well by responding with Izuku’s question, “How are us boys going to take a shower?”

Thief, Izuku grumbled to himself.

“Well,” Ashido wondered aloud, then paused. After a few moments, she continued on her sentence, “ you can always use our showers! There is a reason why there are two bathrooms.”

“Wait for a moment,” Shoji interjected, “boys and girls showering at the exact same time! That’s…”

“AMAZING!” Kaminari yelled aloud, “when can we start?” But before he could say anymore, Izuku saw out of the corner of his eye two earphone jacks fly at such blinding speeds that he wondered about see someone with blue hair run at the exact same speeds as that. Also, didn’t this incident happen a lot? Never mind, I never met this people until now, why am I thinking about this?

“Atrocious, to finish Shoji’s statement,” Jiro said, “and to answer Izuku’s question, we can have shifts, with girls having the first shift since there is six of us, and have the rest of the boys go after us.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Izuku warily replied, not wanting to end up like a green-haired Kaminari on the floor.

“And to end this unconfirmable situation,” Jiro said with a firm voice, “since its dinner,” with her pointing at the clock on the wall, “Sato made some amazing food for us, soooooo…….”

* * *

 

“Dig in!” Sato announced as the other 18 fellow prisoners plunged their utensils into the food that Sato somehow specially made for each person. Izuku, however, was the only one who didn’t bother to even pick up his chopsticks. I don’t deserve this. He pushed his bowl of katsudon forward as a sign of disinterest. Since everyone was eating in one long giant banquet table, everyone was talking to each other. Izuku and Todoroki both sat on opposite ends of the table being the only ones who didn’t socialize among their peers. But Izuku made the mental note that while a bunch of people were trying to actively melt the ice with Todoroki by asking him about his quirk, his life, or what he even likes to do in his fee time, no one bothered to approach Izuku with anything.

All the girls basically coagulated around the middle of the table with Yaoyorzu and Ashido being in the center and Tsu, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Jiro on the sides. Shoji, Tokoyami, Aoyama and Koda sat near Izuku, talking amongst themselves on the loner’s side of the table, save for Todoroki, but not talking to the person sitting next to them. Kaminari was making idle chatter with Sero, Ojiro and Mineta, ogling the girls in the center until he was caught by Jiro. Izuku cringed when he heard Kaminari’s skull hit the floor once more.

Surprisingly, the friend group which he never expected to happen was probably the most rambunctious out of all of them. These are the ones which friendship is as hard as diamond. Uraraka, Bakugo, Iida, and Kirishima were making jokes to each other, laughing at each other, and patting each other’s pack like there were friends for years.

He knew that once they were formed, they were impenetrable from the outside, meaning that no new people could join, not like he has tried in middle school. But he also knew that they were very easy to break up after some simple disagreement which he saw all too often. Why am I thinking about this? Am I jealous that I got a chance to get a new start? Am I just angry?

“What’s wrong Midoryia? Don’t like the food?” Sato asked as he noticed Izuku was not eating, “You know I specially made 20 dishes specialized for each person.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Izuku sputtered out suddenly, his sudden demeanor catching everyone’s attention, “I didn’t mean to offend you! But. But. But I don’t feel hungry right now!” His stomach growling said otherwise.

Sato, Izuku noticed, obviously heard his stomach growling, but simply shrugged and said, “Its your problem. Not mines now.” His comment elicited giggles from Bakugo and Uraraka.

“You gotta be stupid Sato,” Bakugo yelled from across the table.

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you!” Iida yelled into Bakugo’s ear which the explosive boy was unable to avoid as the rules police was sitting right next to him. He didn’t bother to berate Bakugo on laughing at me.

Uraraka chuckled at the two boys squabbling in front of her, then looked at the corner of the table where Izuku sat. “You guys realize that Izuku can’t use his arms, right?” A large amount of “Oh’s” came out of the rest of the students’ mouths.

“Wait, how did you push your bowl?”

“I… I used my elbows.”

A spoonful of katsudon appeared right in front of Izuku’s face. He blinked for a few seconds, then glanced to the person right next to him who generated an extra hand to help feed him.

“Thanks Shoji.” Izuku told him as he opened his mouth to receive the food.

“Welcome,” Shoji responded as he continued to eat his own food.

* * *

 

“So we are the last ones, right Todoroki?” Izuku asked the half-cold half-hot boy.

“Yes,” Todoroki responded quickly. Both stood in front of the girl’s bathroom.

“What was the plan again Todoroki?”

“The plan was the girls go first take a shower at the 20:00 mark. At the 21:00 mark, the first group of boys which are Kirishima, Aoyama, Shoji, Iida, Koji, and Sato go take a shower. At the 21:30 mark, the second group of boys, which are Bakugo, Tokoyami, Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, and Ojiro, take a shower. At the 22:00 mark, we take a tower,” Todoroki responded in the same monotonous, uninterested voice he was all too familiar with.

“Is it just me or that the longest thing that you ever said?” Izuku asked enthusiastically.

“Why do you ask?” Todoroki replied with a much sharper voice.

“Sorry! I di-didn’t mean to offend you,” Izuku shouted out defensively as he held his hands up in self-defense or tried to at the very least.

Todoroki looked unconvinced. “What were you thinking if you think broken arms can help protect you.” Izuku looked down at his feet in shame.

Looking uncomfortable, he asked, “you know it’s right now 23:00?”

Izuku’s eyes widened, “Come on! Let’s hurry.” They both rushed into the girl’s bathroom, which was incredibly steamy, much like a sauna. The first things that he noticed was the sound of one of the showers still being on. He looked at Todoroki and asked, “Is there anyone in those showers?”

The questioned person merely shrugged.

Izuku shook the clothes draped on his back off him then yelled out, “Is anyone in there?” No sound were heard other than the shuffling of Todoroki putting his clothes down. He looked down and said, “Yeah, somebody must have left it on.”

The silent boy shrugged, but with one of his eyebrows raised. He stood up, then asked the green-haired boy, “you are weird.”

“I am weird?”

Todoroki sighed, “Yeah, you are. You are the first person to not compliment me.” Izuku didn’t know what to say. What does he mean? He continued, “Do you remember that we are in a killing game?”

Izuku froze up. Am I going to die? Is he going to kill me? Is this why he is so silent plotting the first kill?

He felt cold suddenly. Izuku looked up and saw that Todoroki was using his quirk on him. The heterochromatic eyes stared right into Izuku’s green. “Slapping you is a trademark of Ashido. Freezing you to death will be my trademark.”

Izuku blinked for a second and thought wait, is his trying to make a joke? He then laughed, “If you were going to tell jokes, you should have a better punchline.”

Todoroki ignored the last statement as he said, “hey! Someone left their bag full of – fresh clothes.”

“What does that mean?’

Todoroki cocked his head to the side to think. But before he could respond they heard the shower turn off, the curtain opening, and a yawn.

“Hello guys! Do you mind…” Uraraka froze midsentence as she stepped out of the shower when she saw both Izuku and Todoroki. The pair also stopped what they were doing and stared right back. The biggest problem Izuku realized before his mind short-circuited, was that everyone was in a state of undress.

Todoroki strongly only had his pants off and luckily still had his shirt and underwear on, being the least comprised of the two. Izuku had a shirt still stuck on half his head and an arm cast, revealing his bare torso. Uraraka only had a towel wrapped around her.

Todoroki only took a glance in the general direction of where Uraraka was before immediately encasing himself in an ice block. Unfortunately, Izuku didn’t have a quirk to begin with and he was in an uncomfortable position, so he was stuck there gaping like the total fool he was.

“Why, why are you here!” Uraraka screamed as she backed into the shower, her hands covering her face as she activated her quirk.

Izuku took a moment to comprehend the situation before he fully processed what happened. He blinked once, then twice. On the third time, his face turned into a bright shade of red as he instantly backed away from both the Todoroki ice block and the shower where Uraraka was currently inhabiting. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Izuku mumbled loudly, “I- I didn’t know you were in the shower!”

“I thought you guys were done!” Uraraka stopped covering her face and flew to her towel, staring at Izuku with an angry glare. Only then did he realize he was staring, then looked away embarrassed.

“We were late! Why were you in the shower!”

“It's because… well I like taking my showers alone so I waited for everyone to finish, “Uraraka retorted as she deactivated her quirk and walked back into the shower shall. Izuku saw her head poke out of the shower curtains. “Can you guys please leave the room for a sec, there isn’t any changing rooms in the showers, soo…”

Izuku, finally getting the excuse to leave the room, walked backwards out of the girl’s bathroom repeating the same apologies over and over until he hit his head in the next room. I wonder what happens to Todoroki, but at least he is in an ice block. Can he see through an ice block?

After a few minutes, Uraraka walked out of the room with her shoulders hunched over and looking weary. She stopped to look at him, who was still struggling to get his shirt off his head. She sighed after watching him for a while and told him, “let me help you.” She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his head, leaving his arms in a surrender like position.

But before Izuku could say anything next, Uraraka took control of the conversation. “Where did you get all of those scars on your chest?”

Izuku already had an answer he had committed to memory. “Oh yeah, its because…” but paused when he took a good look at his chest. He nearly fainted in what he saw. His chest essentially was covered with scars all over the place and all different looking. One scar might be faint then the next one a gigantic indent in his skin. He was a model if people wanted to go scar shopping. Yet the more pressing issue for him was how muscular he was. Rather than the boney, lanky body he once owned, he owned a muscular, giant body which made him now look like a bodybuilder who walked into a train wreck. This explains why my shirt size was bigger than usual. And how I dented that pole. And… does this mean that my entire body looks like this. How did I get this body? Do I own this body? Do I…

“Your mumbling again,” Uraraka interrupted Izuku as she laughed a bit. Izuku smiled in response, regaining his composure, “The way Bakugo described you to everyone is totally different than how you look right now! Ha! Scrawny people ain’t ripped!”

Izuku forced a chuckle out in response, “yeah, I actually don’t know how I got this body? Like, I am not even sure if this is your body?”

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, “what ya mean? It's your body, it is not like you are not Deku.”

He remained silent. Uraraka furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward and asked in a much softer voice, “Do you want me to call you Deku? Our would you like to be called Midoryia? You don’t have to say yes just becasu…”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Izuku reacted, his arms flailing around as he continued to mumble. “I know that you gave it a positive meaning to it, so that is why I don’t have any animosity towards that when you call me that. Its only Bakugo due to our past history with each other, and you probably don’t want to know about it so…”

“Snap out of it!” Uraraka positively said, “mumbling doesn’t make you friends.” An awkward pause soon followed.

“Izuku,” she forcefully said, causing him to look at her, “where did all of though scars come from?” He didn’t know how to reply.

“I-I don’t know, I seem to have forgotten how I have gotten those scars or even this build,” Izuku replied with a slow and controlled voice.

“Oh!” Uraraka’s face brightened up, “you have the same problems as everyone else!”

“Wait, you mean that you have feeling that something is missing?”

Uraraka paused for a moment, and looked at Izuku with a face that was a mix of confusion, disappointment, and fear? She then looked at the wall behind Izuku and faked a gasp.  
“Welp, time for me to go,” Uraraka said, “see ya! Go take your shower!” She waved to Izuku as she walked out of the room. But just before she left the door, she walked back to him and said, “friends?”

Izuku blinked. “Friends.”

Izuku stared at the door for a few seconds after she left, then looked around the room before going back into the girl’s bathroom. He saw no clocks.

As he reentered the girl’s bathroom, he saw that Todoroki was changing into his new clothes already.

“You finished?”

Todoroki answered the question with a question, “who was the other person talking with you two?”

Izuku confused, responded, “only Uraraka and I were in the conversation we had.”

Todoroki only shrugged and whispered to Izuku as he left the girl’s bathroom, “it sounded like someone different was laughing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected.
> 
> Prologue to Act 1 End


End file.
